The Age of Change
by Cedues
Summary: A single person can change the world for a little while. two can change an age Forever


The Age of Change

**The Dragon age world belongs to the brilliant mind of David Gaider at Bioware and E.A. **

**Prologue **

I was your average 24 year old ordinary guy here in the United States of America. I worked hard for the company that employed me in New Hampshire. I payed my taxes every year to the IRS without incident and I enjoyed the video games that were made by the Canadian company Bioware and nothing weird happened to me until one late night. I had just returned from an elven hour shift at work and stumbled to my bed to take my sleeping meds and then laid my head back on my pillow. I fell asleep immediately which was very unusual it usually takes about an hour and a half before I go to sleep. I found myself standing on a tiny piece of land in a vast green void with islands flouting in the middle of the air. On one of the islands was a huge black city that loomed menacing over the other islands. I took a step forward and to my surprise a rock flew from nowhere to lay where my foot stood. Hesitantly I put one foot after another until I reached another island and it was there that my problems started. Standing on the island was a pink and purple woman with horns. She turned towards me and I immediately noticed that she had no clothes on except for a barely visible bra covering her chest.

"What have we here? A lone mortal wandering my realm. Interesting you have many desires. I do wonder which one you will allow me to fulfill.

"I... I."

"You are flabbergasted good. I will be upfront with you mortal tell me what you want and I will grant it to you in exchange for a simple request."

In that moment I connected the dots. I was in the Fade and the thing before me was a demon.

"Fuck off. There is nothing that you can give me that will make me allow you to possess me Demon."

The demon laughed.

"You think that there is nothing I can give you."

Her form shifted until it became the form of the woman I had always loved but who would never love me because of religious reasons. Her long silkily blond hair that reached to the middle of her back flowed in an invisible wind. Her green eyes looked at me lovingly and her mouth turned into that beautiful smirk that I loved.

"I can give you her you know make her love unconditionally. All I ask is that you let me accompany you to your that really so much to ask?"

I was tempted to take the offer right then and there before I snapped out of it.

"No. what you would do to her force her to love me that is not my Allison. Fuck yourself on a pride demons cock you whore. Nothing you can offer will ever make me agree to your offer."

The demon looked at me in astonishment before laughing for a good long time. After she stopped she looked at me and smirked.

"No one has ever spoke to my kind like that mortal. It is refreshing for sure. But don't worry mortal I will have a deal that you will accept."

When it said that I work up with a start and looked around my room and out the window and into the sun.

The Desire demon who I eventually called Jaline haunted my dreams for the next year and a half. Every waking and sleeping hour was filled with soft promises of anything I desired. It offered me vast amounts of money, power over Earth and its inhabitants. But its favorite offers were based around Allison. Everything from her and I having immortality till the end of time to her simple lying next to me in bed on a Sunday morning. Finally one night I gave in and as I went to sleep I was ready for possession. But when I arrived in Jaline's island in the Fade I was startled to see a Wolf with half a tail standing in front of Jaline and growling at the demon.

"Be gone slave this one is mine and I ever finding you speaking to us again I will banish you from this realm forever!"

"I have tried everything I could on him Elder. He has refused all my offers just like he will refuse yours. Just allow me a little more time..."

The wolf snarled and launched itself at the Jaline and bit into its throat causing the Jaline to let out a horrifying scream that seem to echo through the Fade. I watched as Jaline's body disintegrated into nothingness. Finished with its prey the wolf turned to me and huffed.

"You would think that the lesser beings of the Beyond would learn their place after so much time."

"I think I know who and what you are."

"Your world knows of me that is a first. What is my name mortal?"

"You are Fen'Harel The dread wolf. God of Treachery."

"Correct mortal. I am Fen'Harel. But let us move on to the reason I am here. I want to walk the fields of Thedas once more. The People have been free of me for too long."

"I ..."

"The lesser being has been working on you for a long time. It could not grant you what you desire. I however offer you the powers of a god. To do what you want with all of Thedas. Think of the fun you could have."

I could no longer hold back the temptation. I could be a god and wreak all of Thedas and enslave all the sentient there.

"I accept your offer Fen'Harel."

"Excellent let us begin."

Fen'Harel leapt from his place right into my body and then the pain began. It was if there were a million red hot needles stabbing into my body. Then there was an unearthly scream.

"No… No this cannot be I was to have my fun."

It was at that moment that whoever I was before was split in two along with the Dread wolf. Both pieces of what we were then latched on to each other and created something new.

After what seemed an eternity I came into existence and I did not know what I was. I looked at my self and saw a human with unnatural green eyes and silver hair and looked around before me on that island were two bodies. One was a human with brown hair and spectacles looking into the distance while the other was that of a walk with half a tail. I put my hand on the human's hand and suddenly recalled things about this person. His name had been Oliver and he had many desires that could never been realized. He also had knowledge of what was going to happen in the world of Thedas. Things that could destroy that world completely. When I touched the wolf I learned that he was the dread wolf Fen'Harel. I got images of what he had done to the People of Thedas. He had been the one to set the person called Hawke to the darkspawn Corypheus and then had left an orb for the thing to use on what Oliver's memories called the conclave. I was going to have to do something to change this world for the better but I needed a name. Out of respect to the ones who had made me I called myself Oliver Fen and with that done I exited the Fade and went to the Physical world.

It was to my surprise when I awoke in a bed of a house to a shadowy figure.

**Hello again fans and newcomers and I welcome you to another of my crazy ideas. This idea was brought into existence by a recent followers name RinnaZevran1987. Playing Dragon age Inquisition in my small amount of free time and way too many long working days coped by large amounts of Caffeine. This idea originally started out as my total bastard self-insert for Dragon Age where Oliver would replace Rendon Howe as Loghain's advisor but changed into a more hero based persona. I as am unsure what sort of Paring I want for Oliver I decided to again let you guys decide through a poll which will be on my profile page where you can vote on 6 characters from Dragon age 3 elves and 3 humans. I would also like to say that my mother did actually avoid a second round of cancer so if I do not update it not because of her but because of my job and most of my lazy asshole coworkers who refuse to cover my shifts even though I have covered theirs at least once sigh I am way to much of a nice guy. Anyway tell me what you think.**


End file.
